


Ukuba Nokubamba ingxenye yesibili

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Ukuba Nokubamba ingxenye yesibili

Ngenkathi uJaime emqabula, wayengalindele ukuthi uBrienne azomqabula ngokumbambatha okubucayi emuva komphimbo wakhe, izindebe zakhe zigcwala kuye ngokumphindisela. Wayengalindele ukuthi indlela isandla sakhe ibambelele kancane entanyeni, noma indlela imilente yakhe ebambe kahle okhalweni ukuze imngenise njengokungathi ikhona. Wayengalindele ukuthi uzothanda yonke intshi yomzimba wakhe, noma amabombo ebhulohweni lekhala lakhe, noma indlela amehlo akhe ahlehla ngayo nekhanda lakhe lapho efaka iqhude lakhe ngakwesokudla, izandla zakhe zinamathele kakhulu emahlombe njengoba embuka ekhuluma ngentshiseko emehlweni akhe. Wayengalindelanga ukuthi indlela okhalweni lakhe luhlangana ngayo ngokuhambisana nanjongo ngayinye, futhi wayengalindele ukuthi ukumbonga kuzoke kukuzwe okuhle, lokhu kuqeda, lokhu kuqina, noma ukuthi ukukhala kwenjabulo yakhe kuzomthumela ngaphezulu komngcele. ngesilinganiso sakhe uqobo njengoba umzimba wakhe wonke uthuthumela ngaphansi kwakhe futhi wehlela phezulu, amehlo akhe egcwala ukuthula nokuzinikela.

Ubengakulindelanga ukwanga okuthambile noma ukuthinta kuthinta ngemuva, noma indlela ambheke ngayo emehlweni nokuthi imungene kanjani imgqolozele njengoba ezithele emzimbeni wakhe emizuzwini nje edlule.

UJaime akakaze alindele izinto eziningi, kodwa ngandlela thile yize zonke lezimanga, wayehlala elindele ukuthi uzomthanda.


End file.
